leijiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy Express 999 (manga)
''Galaxy Express 999 is a manga series written by ''Leiji Matsumoto. Weekly Shonen King ''began publishing the original series (coined the Andromeda edition) on January 24th, 1977, and the original series concluded with its ninety-first chapter on November 11th, 1981. Then, after 15 years, Matsumoto began a sequel to the original manga, coined the Eternal edition. [[Big Gold|''Big Gold]] began publishing the series in September 1996, and the sequel series concluded with its fourty-third chapter in March 1999. The stores were broken into parts, and then later released as a whole when released onto a collected format. For example, ''Departure Ballad ''was originally released over a three-week span, but the entirety is marked as the first chapter in the collected release. Releases In Japan, the series received the following releases: *Original publication in Weekly Shonen King, published from January 23, 1977 to November 11, 1981. *18 volume Andromeda edition tankōbon release, published from by Hit Comics. *18 volume Andromeda+Eternal edition tankōbon release, published from by Shonen Gaho-sha Comics Library. *21 volume Andromeda+Eternal edition tankōbon release, published from by Shogakkan Big Comics Gold List of chapters {| ="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" ! Chapter| |- |style="background:#FFF8DC;" colspan="3"|Andromeda |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |1||Departure Ballad |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |2||The Red Winds of Mars |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |3||The Transparent Woman, Glass Clair |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |4||Titan's Sleeping Warrior |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |5||The Great Bandit Antares |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |6||Shadow of the Planet of Indecision |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |7||The Comet Library |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |8||Dark Star Mephisto's Black Knight |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |9||Beethoven of the Water Kingdom |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |10||The Planet of the Pint Sized Room |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |11||The Song of El Alamein |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |12||The Gimme Planet of 1,765,000,000 People |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |13||The Big Cow on Aerial Ranch |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |14||The Tombstone of Dry Leaves |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |15||The Great Writer of the Mirage Planet |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |16||Formless Planet Nuruba |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |17||The Fossilized Warrior |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |18||The Star Named Curiosity |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |19||Professional Souls |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |20||Queen of the Primitive Planet |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |21||The Sisters of the Pitch Dark Planet |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |22||The Graveyard at the Bottom of Gravity |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |23||The Armored Planet |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |24||Maetel of Mud |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |25||The Town of Fireflies |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |26||Pirate Ship Queen Emeraldas |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |27||The Kingdom of Atonement |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |28||Idle One's Mirror |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |29||The Continent of Sakezan |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |30||Laala From the Double Planet |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |31||The Pioneers from the River of Purgatory |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |32||The Planet of Dimensional Voyage |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |33||The Skeleton's Song |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |34||The Fog of Funeral Planet |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |35||Trader Junction |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |36||The Goddess of Children and Easy Birth in the Snow Capital |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |37||A Steel Angel |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |38||The Bitten Planet of Suspended Space |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |39||The Angry Planet |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |40||The Ghost World Filament |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |41||The Holyland of Silence |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |42||The Witch of Plated City |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |43||Ulatres' Mountain of Screws |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |44||The Great Chief Saicropros |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |45||Mii-kun's Mansion of Life |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |46||The Empire of the Cowardly Elder |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |47||The Mist of the Fog Capital |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |48||The Great Chieftain of The Spherical Housing Complex |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |49||The Defiance of C62 |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |50||The Memory of Fimēl |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |51||The Ride of the Valkyries |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |52||Kira of Windy Hill |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |53||From this Star |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |54||The Laboratory of Eternal War |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |55||Ghost Tunnel |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |56||Artemis of the Transparent Sea |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |57||Tetsuro, of the Planet of Mirrors |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |58||The Story of Endless Summer |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |59||The Cold Blooded Empire |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |60||The Footsteps of Footstep Village |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |61||The City without Night |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |62||The Symphonic Poem of the Witch's Harp |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |63||The Space Monk Dairuz |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |64||The City of Gentle Flowers |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |65||Africa the Great Dark Nebula |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |66||Shrine of the Land of Water |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |67||The Holy Woman Who Devours Life |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |68||The Pirate of Time Castle |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |69||Yuki-onna of Andromeda |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |70||Yaryabol's Miniature World |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |71||Flying Kuro |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |72||Fourth Dimension Elevator |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |73||The Monster of Loose Zone |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |74||A Thousand and One Nights in Andromeda |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |75||Ghost Station 13 |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |76||The Collapse of Macaroni au Gratin |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |77||Maetel's Trip |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |78||Stone Flower |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |79||The Bottomless Swamp of Sargassaw |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |80||The Shaking Station |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |81||The Great Chief of Many Stars |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |82||Lommel in the Sand of Sea |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |83||Absolute Mechanical Zone |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |84||Family of Magnet Station |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |85||Kagerou Airflow |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |86||Volcanic Disciple |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |87||Duel of Blue Melon |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |88||Cosmo Wine |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |89||Dr. Stupid |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |90||Breakdown Clock |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |91||Terminal Station |- |style="background:#FFF8DC;" colspan="3"|Eternal |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |1||Future Orbit |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |2||Shadow/Wandering Planet Base |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |3||Space Endless Orbit |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |4||Infinity Epic Magazine: First Movement |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |5||Technology |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |6||Great Technology II: Farewell Friends! |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |7||Solar System Disappearance |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |8||Space Knight, the "Virgin of Hell" |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |9||Trophy Hunter |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |10||Ordinary Star |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |11||The Planet, "Silent Dreams" |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |12||Queen Emeraldas |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |13||Thinking Star |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |14||St Elmo's Fire Dragon |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |15||Double Planet Guilotine: Part One |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |16||Double Planet Guilotine: Part Two |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |17||Dark Queen |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |18||Grotesca Gem |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |19||Great White Planet Symphony |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |20||Spirit Infinite Well |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |21||Madonna Necklace |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |22||Pirate Island |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |23||Stigma |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |24||Walnut Cracker |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |25||Mantis' Ax, Shura's Tears: Part One |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |26||Mantis' Ax, Shura's Tears: Part Two |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |27||Planet Aphrodite |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |28||Plasma Legend: Part One |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |29||Plasma Legend: Part Two |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |30||Planet Amazon, Hymn of Life |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |31||Incompetent Traveler |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |32||Princess of Murder and Anger |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |33||Planet Harakiri |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |34||Planet Great Hell |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |35||Our Lady Knight's Tears |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |36||Tyranny's Star |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |37||Parasite's Tears |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |38||Musical Song Dedicated to Friends |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |39||Prologue I First Station: "Fate" Part One |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |40||Prologue I First Station: "Fate" Part Two |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |41||First Train Station "Fate" II |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |42||Tears of Destiny |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |43||Sludge Diamond |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |44||Forking to Eternity |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |45||Thiniking of the Sea of Stars |- |style="background-color:#FFBB60; text-align: center;" |46||Heart Traveler }